Himbeerdauerkaugummis sind tückisch!
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Ich wusste das dieser Tag übel wird, aber so übel? Ein Dauerkaugummi klebt an meinem Hintern und ich habe die Befürchtung ich werde nie wieder alleine sein!
1. Himbeerdauerkaugummi

_Hier ist mal wieder eine kleine Kurzgeschichte von mir. Hoffe, dass euch das erste Kapitel gefällt. Es werden vielleicht noch zwei oder drei folgen._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Tanja_

* * *

**Himbeerdauerkaugummi**

Als ich heute Morgen meine Augenlider auseinander zwang und meine Iris von grellem Sonnenlicht geblendet wurde, wusste ich schon, der Tag kann nichts Gutes bringen.

Habt ihr auch manchmal dieses Gefühl, gerade wenn ihr wach geworden seid? Es nagt sich langsam empor. Aber was rede ich da? Dieses Gefühl beschleicht mich dann immer mehr, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue. Hattet ihr schon mal einen Störrische-Haare-Tag? Wo ihr alles mit euren Haaren anstellen könnt und sie fallen trotzdem nicht wie ihr wollt? Den Tag habe ich jeden Tag. Also trage ich sie in einem Zopf. Niemand hat mich je ohne gesehen. Außer vielleicht die Mädchen in meinem Schlafsaal, aber egal.

Also, wie jeden dieser Tage schleppe ich mich in Begleitung meiner Freundinnen hinunter in die Große Halle. Natürlich lasse ich niemanden merken, wie beschissen ich mich fühle und ich höre viele wispern - Oh Lily sieht wieder so gut aus. Und ach, ihre Haare... dafür könnte ich töten.

Denkt auch mal jemand daran, dass ich für andere Leute Haare töten würde? Nicht dieses rot. Nein, wie wäre es mal mit braun, oder schwarz? Aber ich beklage mich nicht.

Also trabe ich neben meinen Freundinnen in die Große Halle, wir werfen wie jeden Morgen einen giftigen Blick zum Slytherin- Tisch. Schwingen kunstvoll unser Haar über unsere Schultern und schweben erhobenen Hauptes zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

Wenn wir nun das allmorgendliche Ritual hinter uns haben setzen wir uns und beginnen grazil zu frühstücken.

Grazil gilt aber nicht für alle Gryffindors. Schon mal die Marauderer beim Essen beobachtet? Das ist ungefähr so, als sieht man bei einer Raubtierfütterung zu.

Hey, was macht Potter da? Er blickt zu mir! Er wird doch wohl nicht etwa... er winkt mir! Moment mal, ER WINKT MIR?

„Hey Evans!"

Jetzt grüßt er mich auch noch! Erwähnte ich schon warum jeder Tag in Hogwarts für mich automatisch ein schlechter Tag ist? Mal abgesehen von den störrischen Haaren usw? Potter. James Horatio Potter. Habe ich schon gesagt, dass ich wegen seinem Mittelnamen ständig lachen muss?

Dieser große, muskulöse, dunkelhaarige, leicht gebräunte, witzige und charmante Zauberer ist der Nagel zu meinem Sargdeckel. Ha, ihr dachtet wohl ich schwärme gerade, oder?

Ich sehe die Dinge realistisch und so sieht er nun mal aus.

Aber was macht meine Hand da gerade? Sie wird doch nicht etwa...? Nein, Hand! Bitte nicht! Nur nicht winken, Hand, ich bitte dich! Ich tue alles für dich, ich maniküre mir auch mal wieder die Nägel, aber bitte, bitte nicht winken!

Meine Hand bewegt sich höher, höher, noch höher und streicht nicht vorhandene deplatzierte Haare glatt. Oh, Glück gehabt. Ich dachte schon meine Hand würde ihm zurück winken. Das hätte auch schief gehen können. Ich hätte gesehen werden können! Aber ich will jetzt nicht in Hysterie verfallen.

Oh, James sieht niedergeschlagen aus, kann ich aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. Aber nur kein Mitleid zeigen, das lässt sein Ego anschwellen.

Zurück zu mir, Augen und gerade über den Tisch sehen! Alice erzählt gerade irgendetwas.

„... und Frank hat gesagt..."

Oh, sie erzählt nur von Frank. Also nichts Weltbewegendes. Aber ich werde jetzt weiter von diesem Tag erzählen. Ihr wollt bestimmt nichts von Alice und Frank hören.

Also, wir gehen nach dem Frühstück aus der Großen Halle, nur nicht den bösen Blick in Richtung Slytherin vergessen und -ihr dachtet jetzt, jetzt kommt wieder der Haar Flip- plötzlich bricht unerklärlich ein Tisch zusammen.

Emmeline hat so lange an diesem Trick getüftelt, ist nämlich nicht einfach Dinge in der Großen Halle zu verzaubern.

Oh, ich glaube ein Sechstklässler hat sich den Zeh gebrochen. Eigentlich hätte ich meine Pflichten als Schulsprecherin wahrnehmen müssen, als ich Wind von Emmelines Streich bekommen habe... aber ach, ich will nicht kleinlich sein.

Aus der Großen Halle draußen und auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde beglückwünschen wir Emmeline und verneigen uns ehrfürchtig.

„Wer das nur war?", frage ich gespielt.

„Na das müsstet ihr ja am besten wissen.", ertönt eine Stimme.

Sirius Black, der andere Nagel zu meinem Sarg! Wie schaffen es diese vier Kerle immer uns unbemerkt zu folgen? Sind wir zu sehr mit uns beschäftigt? Ich werde es wahrscheinlich nie herausfinden.

„Keine Ahnung was du meinst, Black.", klimpert Emmeline mit ihren Wimpern.

„Das war ziemlich offensichtlich.", flirtet Black.

Ich hasse es, wenn er seinen Charme spielen lässt. Dann wickelt er selbst McGonagall um den Zauberstab.

„Nur für den, der sich damit auskennt.", gebe ich besserwisserisch zum besten.

„Autsch, der traf mich hart.", antwortet Sirius und fasst sich ans Herz, strauchelt und fällt gegen Remus.

„Pass auf wo du hin strauchelst, Padfoot.", sagt mein Sonnenschein, Remus- ich kann ihn jedoch kaum verstehen, weil er auf etwas rum kaut. Es ist groß, rosa und riecht verdächtig nach Himbeere.

Okay, wir beenden unsere wahnsinnig gehaltvolle Konversation und gehen ins Gewächshaus 12.

Ihr werdet jetzt denken, Hey was erzählt sie uns da? Klingt doch alles nach einem ganz normalen Tag. Ich komme gleich zu dem Moment meiner Befürchtungen.

Die Kräuterkundestunde endet meistens damit, dass wir uns gegenseitig aus den Fängen von Teufelsschlingen und Octodigitales retten müssen. Geplagt von Adrenalinschüben und Hitzewellen nach diesem Kampf entledigen wir uns unserer Umhänge und laufen aus dem Gewächshaus. Wir schweben an den Marauderern vorbei und plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl, ich wurde mit etwas getroffen. Und zwar genau... am Po!

Erstaunt drehe ich mich um und versuche mein Hinterteil zu begutachten und da ist es! An meinem Rock, an dem Platz wo meine linke Poback ist, klebt... der Himbeerdauerkaugummi!

Mein Blick wandert langsam und bedrohlich von meinem Po zu den Marauderern hinüber. Remus steht der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Pettigrew blinzelt erwartend. Black hat ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht und Potter hat die Stirn in Falten. Steht ihm nicht besonders, muss ich nebenbei erwähnen. Aber er kommt so zu mir rüber, während meine so genannten Freundinnen da stehen und ebenfalls grinsen. Danke auch! Ich brauche Hilfe! Ich habe ein Kaugummi in der Größe eines Trollpopels an meinem Hintern kleben.

Black folgt Potter auf dem Fuße. Wollen die mir etwa helfen? In großen Schritten kommen sie zu uns, doch plötzlich bleibt mein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung stehen. Sein Hofnarr rempelt ihn an, mein Ritter strauchelt nach vorne, dreht sich irgendwie zu seinem Hofnarr um und stößt mich um. Ich falle kerzengerade nach vorne, denn eine Rüstung wiegt ziemlich viel und mein Ritter liegt auf mir drauf. Rücken an Rücken.

Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, welches Körperteil bei diesem Fall noch berührt wurde? Richtig, unsere Hinter haben sich auf magische Weise berührt!

„Oh, Merlin! Lily, das wollte ich nicht!", keucht James erschrocken und versucht aufzustehen.

Nur leider klappt das nicht. Er müht sich ab wie eine kleine Ameise mit einem übergroßen Keks. Wo liegt das Problem, frage ich mich? Ich werde immer wieder tiefer in den Dreck gedrückt. Hallo! Ich brauche Luft!

„Kann jemand mal endlich J. Horatio P. von mir runter holen?", rufe ich verzweifelt.

„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen!", grummelt James. „Außerdem bemühe ich mich gerade.", faucht er. „Padfoot! Jetzt hilf mir gefälligst!"

Es erfolgte ein Ruck...

„Moony, hilf mir mal..."

Ein zweiter Ruck...

„Wormtail, hilf uns mal..."

Was wiegt Potter? Hat er die Ausmaße eines Wals?

Ein dritter Ruck und ich stehe auf meinen Füßen.

Alice und Emmeline kringeln sich vor lachen. Schön, wenn sich meine Freunde auf meine Kosten amüsieren. Die Weihnachtsgeschenke sind gestrichen! Gestrichen, sage ich euch.

Mit der Würde, die mir noch geblieben ist, schnappe ich meine Tasche und meinen Umhang. Ich muss unbedingt ein Bad aufsuchen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren will ich flüchten, doch ich kann nicht. Hat mich eine plötzliche Lähmung heimgesucht? Was bin ich, festgewachsen?

Ja, so könnte man es nennen. Ich drehe mich etwas und stoße mit der Schulter an die von Potter.

„Kannst du mich nicht gehen lassen?", frage ich ihn.

„Würde ich gerne, aber ich kann nicht."

„Warum nicht?", will ich wissen.

„Weil du an mir klebst."

Frechheit! Was glaubt der wer er ist? Ich klebe nicht an ihm! Aber als ich mich weiter verrenke und mir mit meinem Rock bald die Blutzufuhr meiner Beine abquetsche, kann ich es sehen!

Der Himbeerdauerkaugummi hat mich zu einer Gefangenen gemacht! Ich klebe an James Horatio Potters Hintern fest!


	2. Der Splitter vom Sargdeckel

_Ich weiß nicht so richtig was ich davon halten soll. Ihr braucht einfach nicht nachdenken, wenn ihr das lest. lasst euch berieseln..._

_Grüße,Tanja_**  
**

**Kapitel 2- Der Splitter vom Sargdeckel**

Hilfe! Ich brauche Hilfe. Bitte verständige jemand McGonagall...mh, wenn ich es recht bedenke lieber nicht. Rufe bitte jemand die Polizei, ich meine die Auroren! Ähm, nein... den Zaubereiminister. Ja, der wird mir helfen können... oder ach bloß nicht. Die UNO... genau, die UNO ist meine Rettung! Startet die LERF- die Lily Evans Release Force!

Aber die haben auch wichtigere Dinge zutun.

Mama! Genau, ich will meine Mutter. Die wusste schon immer wie man Flecken aus meinen Sachen bekommt. Gras, Öl oder Ketchupflecken. Sie hatte immer ein Mittel. Aber ich schweife ab.

Noch immer geschockt starre ich auf den Kaugummi an meinem Rock. Mein Lieblingsrock! Auch wenn alle Röcke gleich aussehen, dieser hier ist mein absoluter Lieblingsrock!

„Okay." Sage ich sachlich, als erkläre ich etwas in Zauberkunst. „Du gehst nach links, ich nach rechst. Dann wird der Kaugummi abfallen, zerreißen oder sonst was tun."

Ich bewege mich vorwärts. Doch nichts passiert. Ich drehe mich um, um zu überprüfen, dass ich mich nicht alleine abstrample wie eine Schildkröte die gerade auf dem Rücken liegt und verzweifelt versucht wieder auf alle Viere zu kommen. Aber anscheinend müht sich James genauso ab wie ich. Alle Mühe ist vergebens und wir schnippen zusammen wie... ja, als wenn wir an etwas kleben würden. Haha, lacht nur. Etwas besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen.

„So geht das nicht.", sagt James und gibt anscheinend auf. „Zieh deinen Rock aus."

Ich blicke ihn an. Meine Augen scheinen fast aus meinem Kopf zu fallen. Alle um uns halten die Luft an. Nur eine Biene summt gerade an uns vorbei.

„Ich soll WAS?", explodiere ich.

„Ich meinte das nicht so..."

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht vor dir meinen Rock ausziehen!"

„Okay, in Ordnung, Evans. Dann nicht. War nur ein Vorschlag frei zu sein."

„Dann zieh du doch deine Hose aus!", verlange ich. Mal sehen was er dazu sagt.

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht vor dir die Hosen runter lassen!", Potter verschränkt die Arme. Sirius brabbelt etwas vor sich hin. Hört sich verdächtig nach „_wer es glaubt an"_

„Aber ich sollte...ach egal.", rufe ich entnervt, während sich wieder ein Grinsen in den Gesichtern unserer Freunde breit macht.

Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Langsam beruhige ich mich und klopfe etwas Staub von meiner Bluse, was mich daran erinnert, dass ich ein Bad aufsuchen wollte.

„Ich muss unbedingt in einen Spiegel schauen.", bemerke ich und nehme meine Sachen. Ich habe mich gerade damit abgefunden, dass James Potter an mir klebt bis ich eine Lösung gefunden habe.

„Kommst du?", frage ich ihn. Erstaunt blinkt er mich kurz an, nimmt dann aber seine Sachen.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

„Nie und nimmer gehe ich da rein!"

„Doch, das wirst du. Ich brauche unbedingt einen Spiegel."

„Warum, du bist schön genug. Du brauchst keinen."

„Guter Versuch, aber ich will jetzt in die Mädchentoilette!"

„Aber da sind Mädchen drin!"

„Deswegen ist es auch eine Mädchentoilette."

„Aber die werden hysterisch, wenn sie mich da drinnen sehen!", erklärt er mir mit Augen, voll von Angst.

„Mir egal, ich gehe da jetzt rein!"

Ich mühe mich ab, aber es klappt nicht. James ist wie ein Fels in der Brandung.

„Komm mit mir in die Jungentoilette."

„Da setzte ich niemals einen Fuß rein!", sage ich schnippisch und verschränke beide Arme.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Na ratet einfach mal wo ich bin. Richtig, in der Jungentoilette im zweiten Stock. Und ich habe auch nie einen Fuß in eine gesetzt, weil ich gerate fünf Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebe.

„AHHHH, ein Mädchen...", schreit ein jüngerer Schüler... mal wieder und rennt aus der Toilette.

„Das ist allein deine Schuld.", beschuldige ich James und trockne mein Gesicht. „Dafür könnte ich nachsitzen bekommen!"

„Was immer du möchtest.", säuselt er und starrt auf meine Haarmähne, die ich gerade frei gelassen habe.

Oh wow, wer hätte es gedacht? Meine Haare liegen wie ich will. Da lasse ich sie mal so.

„James! Ja- ames! JAMES!"

„Yeah?"

„Wir müssen zu Verwandlung!", erinnere ich ihn.

„Oh, ja. Komme schon.", und wir traben aus der Toilette. Bzw James läuft voran und ich schwebe hinter ihm her wie ein mit Helium gefüllter Luftballon.

Wir werden komisch angesehen. Mh, last es mich mal zusammen fassen. James und ich kommen zusammen aus der Jungentoilette. Mein Haar ist offen und liegt in großen Locken auf meinen Schultern. James' Haar sieht wie immer unordentlich aus, sein Umhang sitzt schief und ein Hemdzipfel hängt über seinem Hosenbund. Wir gehen (schweben) eng nebeneinander und J.H.P. hat einen hypnotischen Gesichtsausdruck und grinst wie ein Trottel.

Natürlich sieht das aus, als kleben wir wegen eines Kaugummis zusammen! Was dachtet ihr jetzt?

Unsere „so genannten" Freunde sind schon im Verwandlungsklassenraum. Ich will mich schon an meinen üblichen Platz setzten, als ich weiter geschleift werde und plötzlich neben James sitze. Sirius beschwert sich gleich, dass sein Platz besetzt ist.

„Hey, das ist mein Platz!", ruft er beleidigt.

Wie auf's Stichwort, sag ich doch!

„Padfoot, setzt dich neben Emmeline."

„Whoopie!", und er rauscht davon.

Merlin, bitte schenk ihm Verstand.

Ich schweige und nehme meine Sachen aus meiner Tasche. Mein Hintern hat Kontakt mit der kalten Holzoberfläche des Stuhls. Hoffentlich jage ich mir keinen Spliter in den Po, das wäre peinlich. Trotz allem erregen wir noch keine Aufmerksamkeit. Alle sind mit sich beschäftigt. Hoffentlich bleibt es auch so.

Plötzlich bewegt sich James zur Seite. Natürlich bewege ich mich mit, denn... ich kann einfach nicht anders. Und zack, ich falle zur Seite. Stoße James vom Stuhl... und autsch, was war das?

Aber der Schmerz, der sich gerade in mir verteilt ist erst einmal nebensächlich, denn ich bin damit beschäftig mich von James zu lösen. Wir liegen wie ein Sandwich auf dem Fußboden. Jemand pfeift gerade anerkennend, ich wette es ist Black. Hey, da klatschen sogar welche.

„Hey, endlich hat es mit euch geklappt!", ruft jemand.

James und ich sehen uns an. Wir sind beide absolut angepisst. Grazil wie möglich versuchen wir aufzustehen, ohne uns noch lächerlicher zu machen als wir uns ohnehin schon gemacht haben. Aber wie war das mit der Schildkröte, oder der Ameise mit dem Keks?

Aber wir werden besser und endlich sitzen wir wieder. Autsch, da ist der Schmerz wieder. Er kommt von ... oh, das wollt ihr nicht wissen. Oh bitte nicht... das ist ... das ist einfach nur PEINLICH!

Ich versuche nicht unbedingt auf meiner rechten Pobacke zu sitzen. Hört dieser Tag denn nie auf? Oh, es ist erst 10 Uhr. Hilfe! Aber ich kann doch jetzt nicht zugeben, dass ich einen Holzsplitter in der rechten Pobacke habe, wenn meine linke, wenn auch durch den Stoff meines Rockes an Potter klebt.

Aber was ist wenn ich nicht in den Krankenflügel gehe und Madame Pomfrey nicht ein Auge auf meine Verletzung wirft? Dann wird es sich entzünden... und dann wird es eitern... und dann bekomme ich eine Blutvergiftung... und dann muss ich sterben!

Ich habe es euch ja gesagt, Potter ist der Nagel zu meinem Sarg!

Mittlerweile ist Professor McGonnie, so wie ich sie nenne, im Klassenraum angekommen. Sie nimmt keine Notiz von meiner MISSLICHEN LAGE!

Potter schiebt ein zusammen gefaltetes Pergament zu mir. Was will er? Soll er seinen Müll auf seiner Hälfte des Tisches sammeln. Ich schiebe es wieder zurück, ungeöffnet und schaue nach vorne.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich eine Handbewegung und höre Pergament rascheln. Der Müll liegt wieder auf meiner Seite.

Trotzig schiebe ich es zurück.

Er schiebt es mir wieder hin.

Ich wieder zurück.

Er wieder zu mir hin...nun drücken wir zur gleichen Zeit in die Richtung des anderen. Wir sehen uns gegenseitig mit entschlossenen Mienen an. Doch dann gibt James nach.

Halleluja! Ich habe gewonnen. Wieder ein Exempel statuiert! Doch dieses Geräusch. Rascheln von Pergament! Ich blicke auf den Tisch. Das Blatt ist aufgefaltet.

_**Was ist mit dir? **_ist durchgestrichen, stattdessen steht in aggresiver Schrift

_**Kannst du mal damit aufhören! Gonnie schaut schon zu uns! Ich will nur wissen was du hast**. JP_

_Ich habe nichts! LE_

_**Klar, ich kann es an deinem schmerz verzerrten Gesicht sehen.**_

_Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich habe einen Holzsplitter in der rechten Pobacke!_

_**Du machst Witze.**_

_Sehe ich so aus als erniedrige ich mich gerne vor dir indem ich dir sage, ich habe einen Splitter in meiner Schokoladenseite?_

James schaut mich besorgt an, dann kritzelt er wieder etwas.

_**Soll ich mal nachsehen?**_


	3. Haar um Haar

_Hallöle! So, Kapitel Nr. 3. Hoffe ihr findet es lustig, ich musste beim schreiben schon lachen. Mal noch nebenbei, ich habe das erste Kapitel von Luceo non uro überarbeitet, damit es besser zu lesen und anschaulicher ein paar Dialoge sind etwas verändert. Das mache ich um in die FF wieder rein zukommen um dann weiter zu schreiben.  
_

_Das nur als Info!_

_Viel Spaß mit diesem geistigen Erguss von mir._

_Tanja_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 3- Haar um Haar oder Dein Haar ist mein Splitter**

Ich glaube ich stehe gerade im Verbotenen Wald und eine Horde Acrumantula klettert über mich. Ich starre auf den Satz. _Soll ich mal nachsehen? _Was ist das für eine Frage? Ich könnte jetzt a) zurück schreiben b) ihn sofort verhexen das noch seinen Urenkeln der Schädel brummt oder c) ihn wirklich nachsehen lassen.

Doch plötzlich wird versucht mir das Pergament zu entreißen. Ich halte daran fest, denn schließlich überlege ich noch meinen nächsten Schritt. A, b oder c. Oder welche Überraschung ist hinter Tor 3 versteckt?

Egal! Ich höre einen Laut. Knurren wir uns gerade an? Ich glaube James hat gerade geknurrt. Wo bin ich hier? Im Zoo?

Trotz allem, wir kämpfen um das Pergament, als ginge es um das letzte Eclair beim Halloween Fest.

„Lass das!", zische ich.

„Gib es zurück! Ich meinte dass nicht so, wie es sich angehört hat. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht.", hisst James zurück.

Perplex lasse ich unsere Beute los. Was war das? Träume ich? Habe ich in Kräuterkunde etwas von halluzinierenden Pflanzen eingeatmet? James Horatio Potter hat gerade gesagt, dass er nicht nachgedacht hat. Das ich das noch erleben darf! Ich werde meinen Urenkeln noch von diesem Tag berichten!

James kritzelt wieder etwas auf das Pergament und schiebt es zu mir zurück. Der Satz „Soll ich mal nachsehen?", ist bis zur Unkenntlichkeit durchgestrichen. Ja, er hat fast das Papier durch gekratzt!

Nun lese ich den neuen geistigen Erguss.

_**Musst du in den Krankenflügel? Ich begleite dich, ich kann dich nicht so einfach gehen lassen!**_

Womit habe ich das verdient, frage ich mich. Bin ich oft bei Rot über die Ampel gegangen? Habe ich mein Mittagessen nie aufgegessen, als ich klein war? Hat mich die alte Schachtel mit den vielen Schals und den Insektenaugen doch verwünscht, wie sie es mir angedroht hat, als ich ihr den letzten Koch Sherry für meine Mutter weg geschnappt habe?

Ich zücke meine Schreibfeder.

_Wie du dich vielleicht erinnern wirst, kleben wir aneinander. Somit wird es selbst für dich einleuchtend sein, dass ich nicht alleine zum Krankenflügel gehen kann._

James liest und dann sieht er mich an. Er grinst schelmisch und wuschelt sich unbeholfen durch seine Haare. Oooooooh, wie ich es... hasse wenn er mich so ansieht und auch noch so lächelt!

„'Schuldige, hab ich vergessen.", flüstert er.

„Wie kann man das vergessen? Ich sitze auch nie freiwillig neben dir!"

„Aber ich sehe, wie du immer freiwillig zu mir schaust.", grinst er und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.

Ich? Freiwillig zu ihm sehen? Ähm, also nein...nö! Niemals.

„Das ist hier nicht das Thema.", antworte ich, doch er grinst noch immer.

„Es geht hier gerade um mich und meinen Po!", als der Satz draußen ist merke ich wie Hitze in meine Wangen kriecht. Das habe ich nicht gesagt, oder?

Potter unterdrückt ein Lachen. Doch, anscheinend habe ich das gerade von mir gegeben. Ist Idiotie ansteckend, frage ich euch? Ich habe das Gefühl dieser Virus hat mich befallen und beginnt sein zerstörerisches Werk.

J.H.P. hält sich seinen Bauch. Er bekommt kaum noch Luft, langsam läuft er rot an. Mit aller Macht verkneift er sich das Lachen. Ich verschränke beleidigt die Arme, so lustig war der Satz ja nun auch nicht. Aber jetzt schnappt er nach Sauerstoff, er hustet. Greift sich an seinen Hals. Röchelt. Wird allmählich blau. Er schaut mich Hilfe suchend an.

„Was ist denn?"

Seine Antwort geht im Husten unter. Ich merke Blicke auf uns. Jetzt muss ich ihn wohl retten und ich schlage ihm kräftig auf den Rücken. Ich kann Potter ja nicht ersticken lassen, wenn alle zusehen. Ein zweiter Schlag und er spuckt ein Drops aus.

McGonnie schenkt uns endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Wurde ja auch Zeit! Wenn man bei ihr keine Geräusche macht, wenn man kurz vorm ersticken ist, hat man verloren.

„Mr. Potter gehen Sie zum Krankenflügel, Sie sehen erbärmlich aus. Miss Evans, begleiten Sie Ihn!"

In rasanter Eile packe ich meine Sachen und warte ungeduldig bis James alles zusammen geräumt hat. Dieser Mangel an O2 scheint seine motorische Schnelligkeit zu beeinflussen. Sein Erstickungsanfall kommt mir jedoch ganz recht, meine Poback tut jetzt richtig weh. Als wir aus dem Raum gehen, höre ich, wie McGonagall einen Ansatz macht etwas zu sagen, aber sie bricht ab. Ich wette, sie wollte etwas dazu sagen, wie ein Zipfel meines Rockes an Potters Hose haftet.

Endlich draußen! In Freiheit!

„Ich wäre fast erstickt!", bekomme ich gleich zum Vorwurf gemacht.

„Ich habe dich doch gerettet!", verteidige ich mich und gehe weiter. Doch James bleibt stehen und ich komme nicht weiter.

„Aber nur widerwillig!"

„Ich dachte du machst nur einen Witz.", und ich ziehe ihn mit mir.

„Ist blau anlaufen und nach Luft schnappen ein Witz für dich?"

„Bei dir weiß man nie.", zucke ich gleichgültig die Schultern. Ist es verboten mal nicht schnell genug zu reagieren, wenn mein Erzfeind einen Erstickungsanfall hat? In was für einer Welt leben wir?

Schweigend laufen wir zum Krankenflügel. Langsam wird der Schmerz unerträglich! Was ist das für Holz auf dem wir sitzen? Werden daraus in Pagua Neuguinea Giftpfeile hergestellt?

„Sag mal, ziehst du dein Bein nach?", fragt mich James. „Du läufst wie der Glöckner von Notre Dame!"

Jetzt werde ich auch noch mit Quasimodo verglichen! Ist das zu fassen?

Ich funkle James nur an und humple weiter. Die Flügeltüren zur Krankenstation sind schon in Sicht. Oh Merlin, erlöse mich von meinem Leiden. Ich tue alles, ich schwöre alles!

„Miss Lily Evans!", dröhnt ein Stimme hinter uns. „Und Mr... ähm,"

Wir schauen über unsere Schulter. Slughorn!

„Potter!", antwortet James etwas gereizt.

Er mag Slughorn nicht, weil er sich als einziger Lehrer seinen Namen nicht merken kann.

„Professor.", lächle ich.

„Miss Evans, was ist mit Ihnen geschehen?", erkundigt er sich. „In welch missliche Lage sind Sie geraten?"

„Wir kleben zusammen.", erkläre ich schlicht. Andere Dinge muss er nicht wissen, es reicht James schon als Mitwisser.

„Ja, ich sehe.", sein walrossartiger Bart kräuselt sich etwas. Er vermeidet ein Grinsen. „Soll ich Sie beide von ihrem Leiden erlösen?", bietet er an.

„Ja, bitte!", seufze ich.

„Auf der morgigen Party müssen Sie mir unbedingt erzählen wie es dazu kam.", erinnert er mich an den blöden Slug Club. Oh, ich hasse diese Treffen.

„Aber natürlich.", säusle ich.

James rückt etwas von mir ab, als Slughorn seinen Zauberstab auf das Verbindungsstück zwischen uns richtet. DEN DAUERKAUGUMMI!

Ein eisblauer Lichtblitz schießt auf das rosafarbene Ding zu. Ich sehe mich schon in Übermütigkeit und Freiheit jubeln, aber der Zauber prallt an meinem Gefängnis ab. Schießt an die Wände, knallt von allen Steinen zurück, bis es auf James zu rast und die Mitte seines Kopfes streift. Dichtes braunes Haar fällt zu Boden.

Mir stockt der Atem. Slughorn zwinkert unablässig, so als wolle er sagen „Das ist nur ein Traum!" Und James macht ein erschrockenes Gesicht. Sein Arm bewegt sich nach oben und befühlt seinen Kopf. Er merkt den kahlen Streifen zwischen seinem sonst so wallenden Haar. Er sieht aus wie ein Stinktier. Oder besser, wie ein Punk! Fehlt nur noch etwas Farbe in der jeweiligen Haarhälfte.

„Heilige Agrippa!", sagt Professor Slughorn letztendlich.

James fehlen die Worte. Ich glaube er hat den Schock seines Lebens. Selbst wenn ich jetzt nackt vor ihm stünde würde ihn das nicht aus dem Verlust um sein Haar reißen.

„James?", ich berühre seine Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Mein Haar!", krächzt er und schaut auf den Boden und dann zu Slughorn.

„Ähm, Sie sollten sich jetzt besser auf den Weg zu Madame Pomfrey machen. Sie wird Ihnen helfen können.", und er rauscht davon, so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen.

Potter hingegen kniet zu Boden und ich werde unweigerlich mitgerissen. Seine Hände streichen über die Strähnen, die verstreut auf dem Boden liegen. Mitleidig lege ich den Arm um seine Schultern.

„Sie haben dir treu gedient! Bei Wind und Wetter. Nie waren sie spröde, weil du ständig mit der Hand durch sie gewuschelt hast. Kräftig und glänzend waren sie! Lass sie in Frieden ruhen.", sage ich und kichere.

Er sieht mich beleidigt an und steht auf. Mein Rock geht mit hoch und James hat den besten Blick auf meine rosa Unterwäsche.

Memo an mich, Memo an mich! Sei niemals gehässig. Die Strafe folgt auf dem Fuße!

Schnell stehe ich auf. Mein persönlicher Punk verzieht keine Miene! Der Verlust seiner mittleren Haarpartie hat ihn tief getroffen, sonst wäre jetzt schon ein schlüpfriger Kommentar gekommen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren nimmt er seine Tasche und geht, mit mir im Schlepptau, zum Krankenflügel.

Die Türen kommen immer näher! Nur noch wenige Meter. Gleich sind wir da!

Doch was ist das? Da ist ein Pergament an die Flügeltüren geheftet. Große, fette Buchstaben leuchten uns entgegen.

_Ich, Madame Pomfrey, streike!_

_Für mehr Gehalt und weniger Arbeitszeit!_

_Selbst Filch verdient mehr als ich, Albus!_

_Für eine Notversorgung müsst ihr ins St. Mungos!_

_Gezeichnet,_

_Madame Pomfrey_

James und ich sehen uns an! Wir sind verloren! Ich werde kümmerlich an einer Blutvergiftung sterben! James' Haare werden wieder nachwachsen. Aber was ist mit mir! Was wird aus mir, Lily- die Welt wird mich vermissen- Evans!

_A/N Bitte Review nicht vergessen. Danke!_  



	4. Punk und Kitty

_Juhu! Einen lieben Gruß an euch! Danke für eure Reviews. Habe mich echt gefreut. Hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch. Ein speziellen Danke an Alex, der mir die Idee mit Punk Potter geliefert hat. Ich widme dir dieses Kapitel._

_Tanja_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 4 – Punk und Kitty**

Ich bin verloren! Ich weiß, ich sage es immer wieder, aber die Auslöschung meiner Existenz wird immer wahrscheinlicher. Ein Bild taucht vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Ein ruhiger kleiner Friedhof, unter einer Weide ist ein kleines Grab mit einem kleinen, verwitterten Zaun. Efeu rankt sich um den Sockel und etwas weiter oben steht in feinen Linien

_Hier ruht Lilian Agatha Evans_

_Ein Splitter ja, der raffte mich hin,_

_er steckte in meinem Popo drin_

Ja, so wird die Inschrift lauten, wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschieht.

Neben mir fummelt James an dem Türschloss herum.

„Was machst du da?"

„Sieht man das nicht, _Kitty_.", spielt er auf meine Unterwäsche an.

„Nein, _Punk Potter_, sonst würde ich nicht fragen."

Er grummelt etwas vor sich hin, bis er sich zu einer Antwort hinreißen lässt. „Ich will in den Krankenflügel!", und da klickt das Schloss, die Tür schwingt auf und ein Refugium an Heilmitteln eröffnet sich uns.

Eilig schlüpfen wir hinein und schließen die Tür. Alle Betten sind verweißt, es riecht nach Kräutern und Desinfektion. In einer Ecke rollen sich Bandagen auf. Hoffentlich liegt kein Abwehrzauber auf ihnen und sie greifen uns bei der kleinsten Unachtsamkeit an. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen zusammen mit J.H.P umwickelt wie Mumien aufgefunden zu werden. Was würden die Leute von uns denken? Das uns etwas verbindet?

„Komm schon...", zieht mich James durch den Raum und auf ein Kabinett zu. Er öffnet es und stöbert durch die Ablagen und dann „AHA!"

„Was?", schrecke ich auf und wirbele herum, so gut es nun mal geht.

„Ich hab es gefunden!", er präsentiert mir ein kleines blaues Fläschchen.

_Hariett's Herrliches Haartonikum_

_Ein Tropfen auf den kahlen Kopf,_

_dann sprießt der Schopf._

_Nicht geeignet zum nachwachsen von Augenbrauen & Wimpern_

Ich kichere wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen, während Punk Skunk Potter die Flasche öffnet. „Soll ich dir helfen?", biete ich an, es ist das mindeste, was ich nach seinem Verlust für ihn tun kann.

„Nein, das mache ich selber!", grummelt er und zieht mich mit vor einen Spiegel, nicht unweit von uns.

„Na schön.", verschränke ich meine Arme, er wird schon sehen was er davon hat.

Mit der größten Akribie, die ich je gesehen habe tropft mein kleiner Punk etwas auf seine Halbglatze und Augenblicke später wächst neues, braunes, glänzendes Haar. Man sieht sofort eine zufriedene Miene in seinem Gesicht. Das alte Grinsen kehrt zurück. Oh, aber was ist das, ein paar kleine Tropfen klecksen aus der Flasche und ja, ihr werdet es erraten, treffen seine Augenbrauen!

„NEIN!", ruft er, als ihm die Sicht genommen wird. Jetzt macht er einem Bobtail alle Ehre! Erst sind seine Augen verdeckt, dann seine Nase, der Mund und nun das Kinn.

„Wolltest du nicht schon immer einen Bart?", erkundige ich mich zwanglos.

Er benutzt beide Hände und teilt seinen Augenbrauenpony wie eine Gardine und blickt mich böse an.

„Das ist allein deine Schuld!"

Ich glaube ich höre gerade schlecht.

„Ich soll was sein?"

„Du hast mich geschupst!", beschuldigt er mich weiter.

„Ich glaub mein Kniesel pfeift!", brause ich auf. „Du bist selber daran schuld! Was kann ich dafür, wenn du ein motorischer Stümper bist!"

„Ich bin Kapitän der Quidditch Mannschaft.", statuiert er, als würde das alles erklären.

„Und wenn du der Kaiser von China wärst, das ändert nun mal nichts daran, das du aussiehst wie Vetter It von der Adams Family!"

James blickt mich zur Abwechslung mal perplex an. „Wie wer?"

„Nicht so wichtig.", wiegle ich ihn ab und krame in einer Schublade.

„Was suchst du?", fragt er mich.

„Sieht man das nicht?"

„Nein, sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen, _Kitty_."

„Hör auf, auf meine rosa Unterwäsche anzuspielen.", und ich hole eine Schere hervor.

James hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Ey, so war das auch wieder nicht gemeint."

Ich schaue zu J. H. P. und dann zur Schere in meiner Hand und es klickt.

„Haha, was denkst du von mir! Ich will dich von den Haaren entledigen. Also halt still!", befehle ich ihm.

Das mich Punk Potter seine Augenbrauen schneiden lässt zeigt wie verzweifelt er ist, meint ihr nicht auch? Und ich muss mal nebenbei anmerken, dass das ziemlich schwer ist! Aber was tue ich nicht alles damit es meinen Mit- Zauberern & Hexen gut geht.

Erschöpft lege ich die Schere beiseite, während sich Punk-Skunk-Bobtail-Augenbrauen-Potter seine zurück gewonnenen Brauen betrachtet.

„Danke!", grinst er wieder. „Sieht aus wie neu."

„Bitte, keine Ursache.", schnaube ich und überlege, was ich nun mit mir anstelle. Meine Poback schmerzt und so langsam zwingt mich das zu einem Schritt, der auch meine Verzweiflung offensichtlich macht.

Ich könnte jetzt

a) über meinen Schatten springen

b) so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung und dann heimlich klamm und leise in der Nacht einen qualvollen Tod sterben und dann muss James eine Leiche mit sich rum tragen, wenn er die Hose nicht wechselt

oder c) ich bringe ihn dazu mir seine Hilfe anzubieten, denn dann sieht es nicht so aus als wäre ich so dermaßen Deprimiert/Verzweifelt/Elend/am Boden zerstört oder was euch noch alles dazu einfällt.

„Und was machen wir nun?", frage ich scheinheilig. „Ich habe immer noch Schmerzen!"

„Wir könnten ins St. Mungos gehen.", schlägt James vor.

„Damit uns jeder so sieht? Wir werden uns lächerlich machen!"

„Das glaube ich nicht.", sagt er zuversichtlich und tätschelt mir die Schulter.

„Ich will aber nicht ins Mungos! Die haben viel wichtigere Dinge zutun!"

„Da führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Alles wird gut!"

„Es ist doch nur ein Splitter, den kann jeder raus holen!", brülle ich fast, greife verzweifelt nach seinem Hemdkragen und versuche ihn zu schütteln.

„Was soll ich denn machen?", will er wissen, er scheint etwas beängstigt durch mein Handeln.

„Frag mich noch einmal!"

„Was soll ich dich fragen?"

Sind Männer nur so schwer von Begriff? Kann man es mir nicht von meiner Stirn ablesen? Was soll ich tun, es ihm auch noch vorsingen?

„Seh nach!", knurre ich mal zur Abwechslung.

„Wie bitte?", krächzt er. Er scheint vollkommen die Fassung zu verlieren. Er wird kreidebleich, seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, sein Mund ist offen, wie bei einem sabbernden Hund. Es fehlt nur noch, dass seine Zunge an der Seite raus hängt und kleine Speichelfäden die Mundwinkel hinunter laufen.

„Schaunachundholihnraus!"

„Hä?

„Schau-nach-und-hole-den-Splitter-raus!"

„Oh- Okay. Aber wie stellst du dir das vor?", erkundigt er sich berechtigt.

Verdammt, das habe ich nicht bedacht. OH NEIN! Jetzt bin ich wirklich verloren... außer... na ja...

„Du musst deine Hose ausziehen.", stelle ich fest.

„Niemals!"

„Tu es für mich!"

„Das ist nicht fair!", heult er auf.

„Wieso nicht!"

„Darum! Du musst deinen Rock auch ausziehen."

Toll, James stellt Bedingungen. Der will bestimmt nur spannen, jetzt wo er keine weiteren Sorgen mehr macht. Von seinem Erstickungsanfall hat er sich auch glänzend erholt. Aber was bleibt mir anderes übrig!

„Na schön, aber wehe ich höre Gerüchte über meine Unterwäsche kursieren, dann bist du schneller entmännlicht, als du Gryffindor sagen kannst!"

„Ich schwöre!", sagt er ernst und beginnt seine Hose zu öffnen.

Oh man, wenn jetzt jemand hier rein kommt! Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, wie peinlich das für mich wäre. Für J.H.P. natürlich nicht, der ist so was gewöhnt. Aber ich? Nun gut, ich ergebe mich in mein Schicksal und der Rock fällt zu Boden. Er steht auch schon in seinen Merlin Shorts da. Ich muss unweigerlich lachen und er funkelt mich an.

„Ich könnte auch lachen, _Kitty_.", was mir sofort den Wind aus den Segeln nimmt. Was mich ja am meisten ärgert, ich habe eine kleine Katze auf der linken Schlüpferseite. Verdammt! Diesen Slip sollte nie ein Mann zu Gesicht bekommen! Aber darüber ärgere ich mich später. Meine momentane Sorge ist, dass James Potter hinter mir kniet und sich meine rechte Poback ansieht. Bitte, heilige Agrippa, lass jetzt niemanden hier rein kommen!

Ich merke James Hand.

„Wehe du befummelst mich!", drohe ich.

„Nur allein mit starren kriege ich den nicht raus!", brummt er und kramt dann in einer Schublade.

„Was hast du vor?", drehe ich mich um.

„Pinzette."

Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Halt, Moment. PINZETTE? „Das tut doch nicht weh!"

„Elende Qualen wirst du erleiden.", lacht Potter.

„Wo ist dann der Unterschied zu meinem bisherigen Tag?"

„Weiß nicht.", zuckt er die Schultern und kniet nieder.

Wieder die Hand...das macht er mit Absicht, ich weiß es. War ja klar, dass er meine Notlage ausnutzt. Au, da hat es gezwickt.

„Tadaa!", ruft mein ungewollter Retter. „Da ist der kleine Schlingel!", und er zeigt mir einen kaum erkennbaren Splitter.

„Sicher das ist er?"

„Positiv, _Kitty_!", und er haut mir auf den Po.

Ich verkneife mir, was mir auf der Zunge liegt. Ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen und greife nach meinem Rock. Aber er lässt sich nicht aufheben. Ich weiß nicht wer diese Kaugummis erfunden hat, aber die kleben wie ...Dauerkaugummis nun mal kleben.

„James, unsere Sachen kleben am Boden fest."

„Quatsch!"

„Doch probier es selber."

Punk Potter zerrt nach Leibeskräften, doch es bewegt sich nichts.

„Was nun, es ist ein bisschen frisch."

„Wir müssen irgendwie in den Gryffindor Turm kommen."

„Schön, und wie machen wir das?"

„Wir müssen irgendwie in den Gryffindor Turm kommen."

„Schön, das hatten wir schon. Also wie stellen wir das an?"

„Also, wir müssen..."

„James, das hilft uns nicht!"

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Na dann gib es doch zu."

„Das mache ich gerade."

„Gut!"

„Gut!"

Wir stehen da und funkeln uns an. Doch dann fällt mein Blick auf die Schere und ein Geistesblitz erschlägt mich fast.

„Ich hab eine Idee.", sage ich und ergreife unseren Lebensretter. Auch wenn es mein Lieblingsrock ist, es ist nur zu meinem besten und ich bin bereit ihn zu opfern. Schnipp, schnapp und ich bin frei.

„Was ist mit mir?", grummelt Punk Potter.

„Ist ja gut, bin schon dabei."

Ein paar Schnitte und ein paar Sekunden später und ich habe wieder meinen Rock an. James knöpft seine Hose zu und verrenkt sich um zu sehen wie groß der Schaden ist.

„Ist nicht groß versichere ich ihm.", dabei sieht man einen Merlin Kopf, der einem winkt. Aber das muss James ja nicht wissen.

„Du hast da noch was kleben.", sagt James und macht sich noch mal an meinem Rock zu schaffen. „So, jetzt ist alles weg.", und er schnipst etwas davon.

„Danke!"

„Keine Ursache. Dasselbe hättest du für mich getan."

Davon bin ich jetzt gerade nicht überzeugt, aber ich habe ja auch keinen Merlin unter meiner Hose hervorlugen.

Erhobenen Hauptes treten wir aus dem Krankenflügel und kommen überein mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen. Das wird alleine unsere Peinlichkeit bleiben. Wir nicken uns noch einmal zu und gehen in verschiedenen Richtungen davon. Ich muss lachen, als ich mich noch mal umdrehe, denn Merlin winkt mir. Da wusste ich aber noch nicht, dass James ein weiteres Loch in meinen Rock geschnitten hatte, und man die kleine weiße Katze sah.


End file.
